


Dear Skyrim

by Lulzy (likelolwhat)



Series: For the Love of a Meme [10]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Gen, Poetry, ode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 07:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2613812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likelolwhat/pseuds/Lulzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A dinky little poem I wrote for the 3rd anniversary of Skyrim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Skyrim

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on the skyrimkinkmeme.

Dear Skyrim,

Three years already? They just fly by when you're having fun, eh? Heh. Anyway, I wrote a poem, it's not much but I hope it expresses the depths of my feelings for you:

 

Skyrim, my love, now three years since the day

You came into being and stole my life away,

I write an ode to you, Skyrim, Your Majesty,

King (or Queen?) of all games, in all your glory:

 

Thanks for making a challenge of every peak,

Thanks for helping us Khajiit who like to sneak.

Thanks for the vamps and the werewolves too,

Thanks for Forsworn (though they don't thank you).

 

Thanks for making everything try to kill me,

(Can't even take a _walk_ , have to fight or flee)

Thanks for the shakedowns and clink of gold,

Thanks for persuasion, though I often get trolled.

 

Thanks for the glitches, they're good for a laugh,

Thanks for making warriors able to use a staff

Thanks for skill points, attributes and perks,

Thanks for Marcurio, though he's a bit of a jerk.

 

Thanks for the Reach though I never returned,

Thanks for Windhelm, there I've also spurned.

Thanks for Hjaalmarch and the Pale too,

Thanks for 'carls, stewards and friends anew.

 

Thanks for the mods, though only for PC,

(That's how I like it, being holier-than-thee.)

Thanks for the Brotherhood and Cicero's madness,

Thanks for Daedra, Thieves, and Mercer's badness.

 

Thanks for Greybeards and Ulfy's ego,

Thanks for Lydia, long-suffering amigo.

Thanks for Alduin, I guess (that scum!)

Thanks for main quests I can run away from!

 

Mountain flowers are red, mountain flowers are blue,

Thank you, Skyrim, for purple mountain flowers too.

 

—Your admirer


End file.
